board8fandomcom-20200216-history
BBallman7
.]] Likes basketball and has a gambling addiction. Mainly known for his contests, and for being a member of alt.8. Contests and Projects 1. Least Hated User on Board 8: My first and most successful contest. A bunch of users, about 100 all participate in a hurt and heal like contest. Only in this contest, you only hurt people, and when they go to zero, they're out. The other catch is that you have an unlimited number of votes. Well 2 a minute, technically. Winner was LiquidAssault 2. 3 Way Battle User Contest: Contest that involved 3 users versing each other at the same time, pretty simple contest, but it was fun. Winner was X_Dante_X 3. First to 5 Random-Bracketless User Contest: Well I guess I didn't come up with this one, as it's exactly like KleenexTissue's Gauntlet, so you all know how these work. Winner was Mershiness 4. Half User Contest, Half (Assed) RPG: Another contest without a bracket where users challenge other users to a match. The catch is the abilities that have been added that users can use at any time. These affect the voting, or keep the matches going longer, or make other users lose abilities. Winner was DSRage 5. Relay Race: Canceled 6. Second Half User Contest, Half (Assed) RPG: Winner was yazzy14 7. Second Least Hated User on Board 8 Contest: Canceled. 8. Third Half User Contest, Half (Assed) RPG: Winner was Bokonon_Lives 9. Fourth Half User Contest, Half (Assed) RPG: Winner was StifledSilence 10. Half (Assed) MMORPG: A spin off of the contest, it was a never-ending contest where users used weapons as well as abilities to battle other users. Winning gave you EXP to level up, AP to adjust your stats, and money to buy weapons, armor and abilities with. 11. Dumb User Contest: A contest that has 10 of random challenges where users can get points, and whoever obtains the most points wins. Winner was Delseban 12. NFL Ladder Contest: A contest where each week users have to predict the outcome of the Football Games according to which level they're on. If you're correct, you move to the next level, which is a tougher challenge. Examples include picking underdogs to win, predicting games with the spread, picking teams that will get 35 or more points, etc. Winner was LinkLegend27 13. NFL Ladder Contest: Second Season: Overall it was a successful year, but my computer broke during the final week and I'm not sure who the winner was. I'm sure someone will eventually read this and let me know. 14. Royal Rumble User Contest: A contest similar to a royal rumble. Started with around 50 users, and 5 of them were in the ring for a hurt/heal contest. Each day 5 more would enter the ring. 15. RPG Wars: Another RPG that hasn't started yet. There are 30+ characters to choose from, and each user makes a team of 5 characters and battles others users. * He also won the Board 8 User Deathmatch. =) External Link * BBall's Oracle Profile Category:Users